CORE B ABSTRACT The Biorepository Core has created a state-of-the-art and internationally competitive infrastructure for optimal management and oversight of human biospecimens to support the goals of the Center for Molecular Epidemiology. Biospecimens are the basis of the molecular characterization of both a disease and its host, and are crucial for modern molecular epidemiologic study. Careful handling of biologic samples with well-integrated de-identified specimen coding, tracking and data systems are thereby essential for applying cutting edge technologies to rapidly advance our understanding of the molecular basis of complex disease interactions. In Phase I of our Center, the Biorepository Core efficiently collected, processed, and aliquoted over 115,000 samples from over 21,000 unique and varied biospecimens by implementing robotic paired with manually triaged systems. A CLIA certified component of the Core occupying space renovated in our Phase I COBRE in the new Williamson Translational Research Building now is complete with charge back systems. We further constructed a secure, off-site Biospecimen Resource Facility to store our high quality samples for long-term access and future use. Building on our success in Phase I, we will expand our repertoire of centralized services and volume of samples while preserving rigorous collection, processing and analytic preparation (including nucleic acid extraction) standards for current and downstream analyses. A growing team of established investigators with multidisciplinary experience will provide education, training, consultation, and specialized expertise to the Center. We will enhance our interactive web-based databases and make them more widely available, and design integrated searchable platforms with linkages to clinical and epidemiologic data. In Phase II we will refine and phase-in charge back systems to accelerate our trajectory towards sustainablility and expand utilization of our unique Core resources to other IDeA programs and large-scaled regional, national, and international initiatives. Thus, we established a new coordinated, centralized Biorepository infrastructure that will continue to facilitate the scientific advancements of the Center research projects, and make significant contributions to cross-disciplinary translational research collaborations from the broader scientific community.